Eternal Love
by like-crazy
Summary: Ezra and Aria met during the summer, before her junior year. They've fallen in love, but one major obstacle is tearing them apart. How will they handle the struggles that they face throughout the years to come? Will past romances be a cause for diaster? Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've already written the next few chapters so there won't be a problem with updating unless (since it's summer and all) I can't get to my laptop.**

**And if you want to follow me on tumblr my URL it's: .com**

**Or if you're feeling super nice follow me on instagram: jpaschal97**

**Review!**

Eternal Love—Chapter One—_Adieu My Dear Old Life_

Things had never been easy for Aria. When she discovered that her father was having an affair with his student, she turned to her best friends in Rosewood. But now, in Reykjavik, she didn't know what to do when she got her heart broken by a gorgeous Icelandic boy. All of her friends were away for the summer and she had no way to contact them. Her solution: go to the local pub to sulk. That's when she met _him_.

His name was Ezra Fitz. He had just graduated college in America. He had a six-year-old sister and was starting his first teaching job in the fall. The two had a lot in common; they both loved reading; writing, although neither thought themself a decent writer; To Kill A Mockingbird, _It Happened One Night_, a cup of hot coffee on a cold winter morning.

Ezra and Aria ended up in the restroom the afternoon they first met. He had leaned in for another kiss, running his hands up her thighs that were wrapped around his torso, pulling her closer. Their make out session was interrupted by Aria's phone buzzing from her purse.

"I have to go," she said after reading the text, "When will I see you?"

He smiled, grasping her hand, "Wednesday night, here."

She grinned back at him, reaching up on her toes to give him a goodbye kiss before leaving.

"Wow" was all he could say in response.

The two had talked about almost everything before getting up to go to the women's bathroom. Ezra learned that she had just broken up with her first serious boyfriend of nearly a year. He told her that his engagement was recently ended after finding his fiancée in bed with his best friend. They were both looking for some company and they had most certainly found it.

On their first official date, Aria learned that Ezra's father left when he was seven for reasons unknown to him. He hadn't seen him since. His mother remarries and had his half-sister, Sophie, three years after: he was eighteen. Aria could tell that Ezra was very close with Sophie and his mother, Alicia. Ezra had majored in English Literature, graduating Cum Laude, with the second highest average.

As they discussed majors, Aria told Ezra that she was "leaning towards English". With that, they both smiled into each other's eyes. Ezra listened carefully to what Aria said, completely mesmerized by the beautiful, intelligent woman in front of him. She told him that she loved The Fray and old movies. She told him that she used to stay up all night rereading Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's story (Pride and Prejudice). One of her favorite movies was _The Notebook_, but she also loved _The Birds_. She told him that she missed the states dearly.

The evening passed far too quickly; Ezra invited Aria to his cozy apartment a few minutes drive from the pub; she accepted. As they climbed into his old car, Aria smiled when she saw the stacks of classic books and films in the backseat.

"I'm sorry about the mess—"

"No, don't be. I don't mind."

Soon they arrived at the door of Ezra's apartment. Once he opened the door, he held it for Aria, waiting for her to go in first. She gave him a smile in response and gasped when she saw the interior of the small flat.

"Oh my god. Ezra, this place is—"

"A disaster?" he interjected.

"No, it's absolutely fantastic," Aria finished with a wide grin.

There were shelves of books lining the walls, windows with a view of the town and the small park across the street; his bed was in the corner, neatly made. Aria first spotted his desk, the only thing in the apartment that was cluttered. Next to it, on a small iron table sat an old typewriter.

She nodded in the direction of the old machine and giggled a little bit, "Do you use this?"

Ezra smiled and said, "As a paperweight," he cleared his throat, "Mostly it's to remind myself that there was literature before laptops."

As Aria looked around, her grin stayed in place. Ezra walked over to the kitchenette, before asking if Aria wanted any coffee or tea. She responded with a "Coffee, please".

"_In vain I have struggles. It will not do. My feelings for you will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you" (__Pride and Prejudice__, 185)._

The two spent the rest of the summer together, almost more perfect than Noah and Allie's summer romance. They spent countless days lounging on Ezra's couch in front of the TV watching various reruns and movies. Today was the day before Aria left for the states. Her father had gotten notice that the local university in Rosewood wanted him to teach there again. This meant that the rest of the Montgomery family had to go too. Thus, Aria and her younger brother Mike had to leave their life in Iceland behind. Ezra included.

"What're we going to do?" Aria asked as she looked up at Ezra from her position on his lap.

He shook his head in frustration and replied, "I don't know Aria. We'll make it work. We always do."

Her eyes gave off a glint of hope for their relationship surviving the entire year, "I hope so."

Aria sat up suddenly, coming to a realization. She _couldn't_ lose him. She had—

"I love you."

Ezra's eyes widened, completely taken by surprise. He had known his feelings for Aria since the first day they met; he had no idea that she returned them.

As he grinned with great enthusiasm he said, "I love you, too."

With that, he took Aria's delicate face in his hands and kissed her with all he had. She leaned into him, getting up to straddle him on the couch. His hands went to grip her waist, rising up and down her back. Aria moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. As they explored each other's mouths, Aria's hands went to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it.

When Ezra realized what she was doing, he pulled away, "Are you sure?"

Aria smirked at him, quickly replying, "Yes."

Ezra stood up, taking Aria with him. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he held her up and carried her over to his bed. He dropped her down and crawled on top of her, resuming their previous actions. They spent the rest of the night together, completely filled with love.

"_Such a change in a man of so much pride, excited not only astonishment but gratitude—for love, ardent love, it must be attributed; and as such its impression on her was of a sort to be encouraged, as by no means unpleasing, though it could not be exactly defined"_

_(__Pride and Prejudice__, 253)._

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Review! Tell me if you find any typos too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**Clara—Thanks! I had to read Pride and Prejudice for school and I fell in love with it :)**

**Elena—awww that means a lot. You'll just have to wait and see what I've been planning**

**SolitudeMyLove—To answer your questions: He assumed that Aria was around his age and he never asked. And no, he hasn't met her parents yet.**

**HarrylovesGinny09 and literaturefrenzy23—thank you guys so much!**

**And on with the story…**

Eternal Love—Chapter Two—_Oh Crap_

The couple had never been without each other for more than a day in Iceland. Now that Aria was back in Rosewood, rebuilding relationships, and Ezra settling down in his new town, they barely had time to call once a day. They could tell the next few months were going to be a struggle.

They had planned to meet up for Thanksgiving, but with the direction things were heading, both had doubts that they would make it that far.

Aria's arrival in Rosewood went unnoticed by most, except by her best friend, Spencer Hastings. Since Aria had returned, the two had been inseparable. They had gone shopping for school, gotten their nails done, and gossiped right up to the first day of their junior year.

Spencer hadn't heard much about Ezra, Aria's secret boyfriend. All she knew was that he was a few years older and completely in love with her best friend. Anyone could tell that the two were crazy about each other.

"So tell me what he's like," Spencer said to Aria as they walked down the Rosewood Avenue.

"Oh, Spence, he's amazing. He loves books just as much as I do, he can cook. Spence, I miss him so much. I just don't know if we'll make it to November."

"Aria, you shouldn't worry about it. From what you've told me, and what I've heard from your conversations with him, he feels exactly the same way about you."

The short brunette smiled, "Thanks, Spence. I really needed that."

Just then, Aria's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil," Aria said with a smile as she took the call.

Spencer motioned that she would meet her in the Grille. Aria responded with a nod.

"Hey, Ez. I miss you like crazy."

"Aria, I swear I miss you more. How's the pre-junior year shopping going?"

"It's going good. Spencer and I were just about to go grab something to eat. God, I wish you were here."

"As much as I wish I could be, things have been hectic here. I was just at the school I'm going to be teaching at and I can't find my way anywhere," Ezra retorted, a smile evident in his voice.

Aria chuckled, "Don't worry too much, Mr. Fitz. Pretty soon you'll be getting worry lines. I don't think I can take a man with wrinkles," she joked.

Ezra gasped, "Are you implying that I'm _old_?"

Her shoulders shook as she laughed and played along, "You're absolutely ancient Ezra. Haven't you looked in the mirror?"

As the two joked around, Aria spotted Spencer waving at her, telling her to hurry up.

"Ezra, I gotta go. Spencer's getting impatient."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

It was the first day of Aria's junior year. Her first class was AP English, thankfully with Spencer. As Aria walked into the classroom, she saw many familiar faces from her previous years of schooling. Noel Kahn, her freshman year crush, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields, her friends from middle school: all of her old classmates. But there was one man with a striking name, standing at the front of the room.

"Alright class, I'm—" the man began, turning around, "Holy crap."

The class followed Mr. Fitz's gaze and found their eyes on Miss Aria Montgomery. When Aria realized how silent the room had become, she lifted her gaze from her notebook. Soon, she wished she hadn't; she had seen her boyfriend. Her hot, young, fresh out of college boyfriend was standing right in front of her.

After noticing how much attention had been drawn to the two of them, Mr. Fitz cleared his throat and began the lesson.

Once the bell had run and almost everyone had exited the classroom, Mr. Fitz called out, "Aria, can I talk to you?"

She turned around, completely stopping in her tracks. A blush rose to her cheeks as she nodded yes.

"Aria—"

"I didn't know you were coming to Rosewood, of all the towns in America—"

"Aria, I didn't think I would be teaching you. I didn't think it would've mattered. Now why didn't you tell _me_ that you're still in _high school_? You let me think for so long that you were in college for heavens sake!"

She took a deep breath, smoothly replying, "I thought you knew. You never asked where I was studying, so I assumed you just didn't care. Honestly Ezra, I had no idea."

Ezra closed his eyes and composed himself, "Why don't you come over to my apartment after school today. I'll text you the address, but right now, you should be getting to class."

Aria nodded meekly in reply before quickly leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, it hit her: _I'm dating my teacher._ Her eyes began to tear up as she headed to her next class. _What am I going to do?_

Ezra had texted her during fifth period, her free, just as promised. And there she stood, in front of the green door of apartment 3B. She tentatively reached up and gave a quick knock on the door, taking a half step back.

He answered the door a few seconds later, giving Aria a shy smile. She returned his silent greeting.

"Ezra, I really want to make this work—"

She was cut off as Ezra's lips connected with hers in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, gasping for air.

"God I love you, Aria Rose Montgomery."

The couple had decided to give their relationship a chance, now knowing all their major secrets. The first weekend that school year, Ezra invited Aria to meet his half sister, Sophie. She agreed, wanting to see who could have such an emotional grip on her boyfriend.

That Saturday, Ezra and Aria went to pick up Sophie in Allentown, Pennsylvania. As they greeted each other, Aria noticed small similarities between Ezra and Sophie; they both gave this sort of half smile when they were uncomfortable or hesitant and cracked their knuckles habitually. Sophie's dark brown hair was a shade lighter than Ezra's, but they both had the same grey-blue eyes.

Sophie was only six, but Aria could tell that they would grow to be great friends in the future. They had a lot in common too. For starters, they both loved shopping, reading, although different genres, and hanging out with Ezra.

"So, Sophie," Aria began, "How's school?"

Sophie had just started first grade, so she was at the bottom of the elementary school hierarchy ladder.

"I don't like my teacher. He's really mean. He told us we couldn't have quiet time after lunch. We _always_ have quiet time after lunch," she pouted.

Ezra gave a soft chuckle, "Soph, I think now that you're older, teachers start to treat you like you're more mature."

"I don't care," she retorted, "I want you to be my teacher. Then we could read _all_ day!"

This caused Aria and Ezra to laugh, sharing a glance.

"You two are so much alike," Aria said with a smile playing at her lips.

The ride back to Rosewood was relatively quiet; Sophie tended to fall asleep in the car.

The weekend was filled with hours in front of the TV and playing with Sophie and her Barbie's. Aria didn't mind though, she really liked Ezra's little sister. Both Ezra and Aria knew they couldn't take the risk of going out together in town with Sophie, so they took turns. On Saturday, Aria took her to the park and on Sunday Ezra took her to the movies.

But like all good things, the weekend came to an end. Ezra went to drop Sophie off himself while Aria stayed behind at his apartment to finish up her homework. When he returned she had finished with all of it.

"I had a lot of fun this weekend," Aria said as she snuggled into Ezra's chest on the couch.

"Yeah? Me too."

**Review! Tell me what you think, what you hate. Whatever you want :)**


End file.
